1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair coloring device and more particularly to a flat, rectangular sheet-like device having openings formed therein which may be used to color or frost hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of devices have been previously employed to frost or color hair. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,951, a frosting or tipping cap is provided. The cap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,951 is somewhat difficult to use in that the cap does not conform to the various high and low spots of the person's head, making a consistent color difficult to achieve. Further, the frosting cap of the '951 patent does not permit the visual observation of the hair, which is to be pulled through the cap, thereby creating an uneven coloring of the hair. Additionally, it is believed that the frosting cap of the '951 patent is difficult to use on thick or long hair because the hair becomes entangled underneath the cap making it difficult and painful to remove. Additionally, it is believed that the frosting cap of the '951 patent must be used by a well-trained cosmetologist having sufficient knowledge as to the amount of hair to be pulled through the large openings since pulling too much hair or too little hair through the openings will create future problems. Additionally, it is believed that the '951 frosting cap is normally used to apply only one color at a time.
Yet another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,538. It is believed that the device of the '538 patent relies mainly on the skills of the cosmetologist using the same for proper results. The stylist must manually select the hair that is to be colored, and this skill takes years to develop and can be very time-consuming even for the most skilled designer. Further, the device of the '538 patent does not permit a convenient observation of the hair as it is being colored, which may result in uneven coloring or frosting.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,172 which requires the use of clamps to hold the device in place. The use of clamps results in the coloring process requiring more time in both in the installation and removal process.